Alone in the Dark
by HaileyHartford72
Summary: Alone for the weekend alone, Hailey tries to survive a stalker who breaks into the mansion after Spencer leaves for the night to head home. Pairings: Hailey/Tyzonn, Mack/Ronny Chapter 2 now added!
1. Prologue

Title: Alone in the Dark

Rated: T(some descriptions will be intense but no violation of guidelines is made)

Disclaimer: I have no connections to anyone who made Operation overdrive and I am in no way claiming ownership of the series Power Rangers. I am just a fan.

Summary: Alone for the weekend alone, Hailey tries to survive a stalker who breaks into the mansion after Spencer leaves for the night to head home.

Prologue

"_If I had been smart, I never would of left her alone that night. It nearly cost Miss Hartford her life." -Spencer_

Date: July 24, 2008(The day before Mack and Andrew had left)

Place: Hartford Estate

"Look. I don't know if this is such a good idea. You aren't known for staying out of Spencer's way in the kitchen." Andrew Hartford told his seventeen year old daughter, Hailey. He was in the middle of packing for a weekend excursion. "Besides, I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone this soon after Alex's death."

"Dad, I'll be fine. You and Mack go on. If I run into any problems I will either call Tyzonn or ask Rose and Ronny to stay over." Hailey told him as her older brother walked into the room. "Mack, would you please tell Dad I'll be fine?"

Mackenzie Hartford looked from his father to his sister and said, "Dad, she'll be fine. I was going to ask Spencer to stay in the mansion with her instead of leaving for the night like he usually does." He noticed the look his sister shot him and promptly added, "Sorry, sis but I have to agree with Dad on this one."

Hailey shot him a nasty look and said, "You are no help at all." She sucked in her breath as Spencer entered the room. She quickly approached him and said, "Spencer, please tell me you are busy every night this weekend."

"Come to think of it..I am." Spencer said and this got a grin from the White Ranger. This only lasted a few seconds because he immediately added, "I'll be here just in case you need me. Master Mack already spoke with me about him and your father's weekend excursion."

"This is crazy. I'm not a child!" She cried, in a frustrated manner. She crossed her arms across her chest as her father approached her.

"Look, Honey. I just don't want anything happening to you. Okay? For the most part, Spencer will stay out of sight this weekend, okay? At night anyway." Andrew said soothingly as he pulled his daughter into his arms for a tight hug.

Hailey sighed and then dropped her arms so she could return the embrace with her father. "Okay. Just as long as I get my privacy." She glanced over in the butler's direction.

Raising his right hand in the boy scout salute, he said, "Scout's honor, Miss." This got all of the Hartfords laughing and the men went to finish packing.

About an hour later, the men finished and the entire household went to bed for the night. Their was a lot to do in the morning and Mack was hoping Ronny would come over to see them off. He had something special to talk to her about.

**A/N: Short chapter or not, their it is. Chapter 1 is on the way.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Say Goodbye

The following day, the entire household was up close to seven in the morning. Mack and Andrew both ate early and were outside packing the huge size van Andrew had rented for the trip. They had decided to get a hotel room once they reached the mountain lodge, which an old friend of Andrew's owned. Andrew had asked Hailey to come along too but she had refused.

Hailey rolled over sleepily and noticed someone in the doorway watching her. She glanced up and noticed it was her teammate, Ronny Robinson. "You here to see Mack? He's down stairs. I think Dad has him helping with loading the van." She said in a sleepy tone.

"Actually, I came to ask if you want to stay with me at my place for the weekend. This place is huge." Ronny said. "What are you gonna do for an entire weekend here by yourself anyway?"

"Read, maybe watch too much television, rent some movies, order pizza." Hailey answered. Now she was wide awake. "Did Mack send you up here or was it my dad?"

"Actually, Rose and I are talking about maybe spending the evening here with you and having a 'Girl's Night' in. What do you say?" Ronny suggested and shot her friend a wide grin. "Maybe we can even invite the guys over later on."

Hailey returned the smile and answered, "I guess an evening with the girls couldn't hurt." She darted out of bed the minute she heard her father call for her. It was time to say goodbye.

Both the White and Yellow Rangers ran down the stairs and outside, where the Red Ranger and the team's mentor was just about to leave for the weekend. Hailey approached her brother first and the siblings shared a tight hug while Ronny and Andrew spoke softly among themselves. After they were finished, Andrew moved in and broke the two up so he could hug his daughter goodbye. "You behave yourself this weekend, Sweetheart."

"I will, Daddy." Hailey said as she hugged him back. "Have fun and try not to worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, Rose and Ronny are coming over for a 'Girl's Night' in so I won't be completely alone. She didn't notice her dad mouth a thank you to the Yellow Ranger before him and Mack boarded the van.

He lowered his window and added, "We should be home around seven on Sunday so your on your own until then. I love you, Hailey." He shot her a sad smile and noticed she returned the same sad smile as she said she loved him too. Then Andrew started the van and they drove off down the street.

Meanwhile after showering, getting dressed, and eating some breakfast Spencer had cooked, the two called and invited Rose over to go shopping for some munchies and soda. They had already agreed to order out for pizza. They spent the entire day shopping and getting everything they would need for their night in the mansion.

Meanwhile in a darkened room with black and beige walls, sat a dark-haired man. He was sitting in front of a computer terminal and gazing in a scornful manner at a picture of a blonde haired teenager. She was dressed in a skimpy white baby doll t-shirt and blue jeans. It was plain to see it was a picture of Hailey Jo Hartford. "Soon you will get what you deserve, White Ranger…..soon." He muttered in a vengeful tone as he continued to stare at her picture.

Later that night, the girls sat around watching horror movies and munching on popcorn, pizza, chips, and sipping soda. They had a great time and it became even greater when the guys showed up. The crew continued watching movies until late that night when they chose to leave,

The girls were too tired to clean up so they vowed to do it the next day. The only problem is Ronny had a race the next day so she couldn't stay over and Rose had promised to go along for luck. Hailey couldn't due to some things she had to take care of for her brother so she was left there at the mansion alone.

She was just starting to turn the lights off to go up to bed when the phone rang. With a yawn, she walked over and answered it. "Hello?" She said but didn't get any answer even after the third time she said it so she hung up. This went on three times before the doorbell rang. "Who in the world could that be?" She wondered and then went to answer it. Her hand went to the doorknob but something stopped her from answering it. "Who is it?"

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you but my car broke down just down the street. I was wondering if I could use your phone." A voice on the front step said.

Hailey shook her head and said, "I don't know…"

"Look. It's one lousy phone call." He said. It was obvious he was lying now.

This was enough to send up a red flag in her mind so she said, "No. Please go away or I will call the police." She turned off the front porch light and started to head toward the stairs leading up to her bedroom. She was stopped by the phone ringing again.

This time he was on the phone. "You should of just let me in. Now I really want to hurt you and you deserve it too!" He shouted vengefully at her over the phone. He began juggling the doorknob which prompted more screams to escape the teenager's throat. Just then she felt helpless.

Hailey screamed and reached for the phone. She was quick to dial 911 and it wasn't long before sirens could be heard as several police units came racing toward them.

The man was quick to get out of there, leaving the hysterical White Ranger crying on the living room couch.


End file.
